Der Weg zur Einheit
by xNokiko
Summary: 1989. Le mur est tombé. Retrouvailles entre deux frères séparés par le béton.


Il entendait les pierres qui tombaient peu à peu. Les cris de joie de ses citoyens, les pleurs de bonheur des femmes et des enfants. Il entendait les gens qui scandaient la victoire, les coups portés à ce mur qu'ils voulaient tous voir tomber.

Ce mur de la honte. Ce mur qui séparait des familles entières, des enfants et leurs parents, des époux et des épouses, des amants et des amantes. Ce mur qui divisait les vies, qui empêchait l'envol de certains, qui amoindrissait leurs chances de bonheur. Ce mur qui en tua plus d'un. Ce mur, et cet espoir qui grandissait en chacun d'eux, cet espoir de le voir un jour s'effondrer comme leurs cœurs s'étaient effondrés à sa construction.

Et ce jour était arrivé. Les Berlinois étaient descendus dans la rue, certains avec pour seul arme leur voix qui portait l'euphorie du moment. Mais ils étaient prêts à défaire pièce par pièce, brique par brique, caillou par caillou, la prison qui les retenait loin les uns des autres.

Les gens criaient, hurlaient leur joie, la chantaient à tue-tête, dans la langue de Goethe. On aurait pu croire qu'on entendait par-delà Berlin le bruit de la monotonie qui se brisait violemment pour laisser place à un jour nouveau. Les premiers coups de pioches, de marteaux, de masses, de poings même, contre cet odieux morceau de pierre, celui qu'ils haïssaient tous, qu'ils maudissaient du plus profond de leurs âmes, qu'ils voyaient comme un ennemi à abattre pour enfin retrouver les leurs.

On s'acharnait contre les morceaux du mur qui commençait à s'effriter.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un grand garçon blond vint se joindre à la bataille, du côté Ouest de Berlin. Avec encore plus d'acharnement que les autres, il frappait, il frappait, il frappait. Car de l'autre côté, se trouvait sa seule et unique famille, la deuxième partie de son cœur, celui qui faisait partie de lui. Son frère.

Alors il frappait. En son honneur, il frappait. Pour le retrouver, il frappait. Pour son courage et sa force, il frappait. Pour toutes ses putains d'années où ils avaient été séparés, il frappait. Pour ce mur, pour cette défaite, pour le fait qu'on les ait obligés à se quitter de manière si brutale, il frappait encore et encore.

Et enfin, un trou, minime, minuscule, ridicule, se fit. Un trou vers la liberté. Un trou vers le côté Est de Berlin. Un trou vers son frère, sa famille, la moitié de lui qui lui manquait depuis des années maintenant. Ludwig força sur le trou avec encore plus d'acharnement qu'au commencement. Coup de pied, de poing, de marteau, de masse, de pioche, tout. Parce qu'enfin, il voyait la lumière au bout du tunnel. La fin d'un rêve cauchemardesque. La fin d'un bout de chemin rendu amer par l'absence.

Le trou s'agrandit, assez pour le laisser passer. Avec plus ou moins de difficultés, il passe une jambe, puis l'autre. Le voilà du côté Est.

Il crie, il hurle mais pas les mêmes slogans en allemand que ses compatriotes. Il crie un prénom. Il crie un surnom. Il crie à s'en arracher tout le système respiratoire. Ses yeux bleus cherchent dans la foule. Cherchent un regard bien connu, cherchent une tignasse argentée.

Et quand enfin, il la voit, il ne bouge pas. Il se fige.

L'homme est faible, et il a l'air d'avoir perdu l'amour de la vie. Son corps est maigre et ses yeux ont perdus leur éclat. Ses cheveux sont ternes et mal coiffés. La vie semble s'être éteindre de son côté.

Mais Ludwig le sait, il est plus fort que ce qu'il ne laisse paraître. Il s'approche et sans rien demander, sans rien dire, pas même bonjour, il serre son frère entre ses bras.

Il le serre aussi fort qu'il peut. Comme s'il allait à nouveau disparaître, comme s'il allait s'évaporer.

Mais bon, même avec des bras comme Ludwig, allez retenir de la fumée.

* * *

><p>Le titre est le nom d'un documentaire que j'ai vu en cours d'allemand à propos de la réunification.<br>Aucun personnage ne m'appartient et la Chute du Mur de Berlin est la propriété de l'Histoire et non la mienne.

**Hope you'll enjoy. :)  
><strong>Ecrit en écoutant: Wir Werden Uns Wiedersehen - Selig.


End file.
